Tu te vas y yo me quedo aquí
by yurena85
Summary: Retazos del final del 4x20, spoilers del 4x21 escrito desde el punto de vista de Beckett, completamente angst


N/A: Contiene Spoilers, final del 4x20 y retazos de cómo puede ser el 4x21, en mi imaginación claro está, porque no creo que Marlowe nos dé el gusto todavía.

Disclaimer: Ni Beckett, ni Castle, ni ningún personaje de la serie me pertenecen, perteneces a la ABC y a la mente perversa de Andrew Marlowe, si fueran míos, cuanta cosa cambiaria

**Tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí** (Capitulo único):

Lo miró y trago con dificultad, ese nudo que se arremolinaba en su garganta y se agolpaba en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas pero que no debía, no quería, más bien dejar salir, cogió aire de manera casi imperceptible y puso gesto neutro, con esa mascara que había logrado perfeccionar con los años y cuando lo tuvo en frente sonrió ligeramente, casi de manera falsa

C: dónde está el Scontland Yard?

B: esta volviendo a Londres, ahmmm Castle, tienes unos segundos para ...podemos hablar

C: Realmente no. Jacinda tiene el ferrari aparcado en zona de carga y descarga en la salida

Lo miro casi incrédula, como ni si quiera la miraba y se encaminaba hacia la salida, casi huyendo de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar la cosa así

B: uoooo vaya... cuatro cita, en tres días...-lo vio girarse hacia ella y mirarla con gesto impaciente- ella te gusta

C: si, por qué?

Qué se suponía que debía de contestar a esa pregunta, porque debo de gustarte yo, qué tiene ella que no ves en mi, infinidad de cosas pero opto por lo más fácil

B: Es solo que...-ella, no soy yo, si eso era lo que tenía que decir- no parece tu tipo

C: bueno, es divertida y poco complicada. Creo que es lo que mi vida necesita ahora mismo

Lo vio girarse después de mostrarle una sonrisa falsa y pudo soltar todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo durante toda la conversación, sintiendo como dentro de ella se instalaba un peso, un peso muy grande, algo le decía que le estaba perdiendo y a pasos agigantados, que había esperado demasiado para dar el paso y que él se había cansado, pero por qué ahora, por qué después de tantos meses, no lograba entenderlo

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en su silla, al tiempo que Castle se iba, él se iba y ella se quedaba allí, miro su móvil y recordó la conversación anterior con Colin, ella se quedaba allí?...lo medito durante unos segundos y no, no iba a quedarse, si él se estaba alejando, ella también lo haría, cogió su móvil y busco el teléfono en su agenda, espero que diera tono y cogió aire profundamente

B: Hola...soy Kate...aún quieres invitarme a esa copa?

La respuesta al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar y era la que ella se esperaba, sonrió y se levanto de la silla, cogió su chaqueta y después de acordar un lugar donde verse con Colin, fue directamente a su casa, le apetecía ponerse especialmente guapa, no precisamente para el hombre que ella quería pero si, para un hombre que había demostrado interesarse por ella y ahora mismo aquello era lo que mas necesitaba.

Entro en el precinto con las gafas de sol puestas, llevaba una resaca considerable, se consideraba una persona que aguantaba bastante bien el alcohol aún después del caso del francotirador, cuando sus heridas se reabrieron y se había emborrachado, al día siguiente había estado como una rosa, pero hoy la cabeza iba a estallarle, la luz le molestaba y todo ruido proveniente de la calle, o las voces de las otras personas, le taladraban el cerebro como si de una inmensa apisonadora se trataba, al final las pocas horas que Colin iba a quedarse, se había alargado hasta casi la mitad de la noche, bebió por ella y por él y por todos los que estaban en el bar y al final el Sconlad Yard, la había tenido que llevar a su casa y ella estaba abochornada por su actitud, se había pegado toda la velada hablando de Castle y de que era un egocéntrico y un infantil y muchas cosas más de las que seguro que se arrepentía y se avergonzaba.

Dejo las cosas en su escritorio y miro a Espósito y a Ryan que estaban jugando al apalabrados-ey, vosotros –la miraron y Espósito sonrió de medio lado haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que la persona que buscaba estaba en la sala de descanso, miro hacia allí y lo vio riendo a carcajadas con...no podía ser...bufó...el Detective Ethan Slaughter

B: qué hace este aquí?

R: esta llevando un caso de contrabando y asesinato, Gates le ha dejado utilizar nuestras instalaciones porque está dentro de nuestra Jurisdisprudencia

E: si y parece que tiene obnubilado a Castle, yo que tu me andaba con ojo, que a lo mejor pasa de tener musa a muso

Ambos detectives soltaron una carcajada, que fue acortada por la mirada que les hecho, se quito las gafas que aún las llevaba puestas y se encamino hacia allí, casi echando humo por las orejas si eso fuese posible

Abrió la puerta de golpe, cortando las risas de los que se encontraban allí- Slaughter, qué hace un perro de las cloacas en un sitio honorable?-, sonrió socarronamente cuando vio al otro apretar la mandíbula

S: un placer verte de nuevo Beckett

Lo ignoro completamente y miro a Castle-podemos hablar?-, el escritor la miro y se hizo el remolón

C: estoy con Ethan, no podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

B: no, no podemos-, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo hasta una esquina- qué pretendes Castle

C: nada solo coger recortes, no tenemos ningún caso y Ethan si

B: eres escritor Castle, no policía

C: creo que puedo cuidar de mi mismo

Pestañeo un par de veces sin creerse lo que acababa de oir y se dio media vuelta, completamente indignada y mas después de escuchar las carcajadas que salían de la boca de aquellos dos, ahora era ella la que se iba y lo dejaba a él aquí, se acerco a su escritorio cogiéndolo todo de nuevo y desapareció del precinto durante todo el día y durante dos días más

Lo había estado meditando todo, todo, hasta el último detalle de las últimas semanas y el distanciamiento repentino de Castle- he tardado demasiado tiempo-, se levanto de su escritorio justo en el momento que venía venir a Esposito y a Ryan corriendo hacia ella con cara de afectados y preocupados

B: qué pasa

R: Es Castle

E: lo han...le han dado una paliza...por decirlo de forma suave

Las palabras de Javier casi no le llegaban, se había quedado en es Castle, todo le dio vueltas y se apoyo en el escritorio, reacciono cuando vio pasar a Alexis a su lado corriendo y mirarla de manera furibunda, miro a sus detectives-dónde esta?-

E: parece que se lo han llevado al memorial

No quiso saber mas, salió corriendo hacia el hospital, con el corazón palpitándole demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, subir por la garganta y terminar en la boca, cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba y la ansiedad la consumía

Cuando llego se encontró con Martha y Alexis esperando en la salita, se acerco a ellas y las miro preocupada

B: cómo esta

A: no lo sabemos y esto es culpa tuya, solo culpa tuya

M: Alexis, por favor- vio la mirada comprensiva que la madre de Richard le dedicaba y como se iba con su nieta hacia los sillones

Ella por su parte, intento colarse por todos los medios pero ni identificarse como policía le valió para poder verlo, un par de horas mas tarde, lo veía aparecer con la cara llena de magulladuras, un ojo medio hinchado, el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y caminando como si a cada paso que diera la vida se le fuera, se acerco corriendo a él y lo sujeto por la cintura

C: auchhh, cuidado detective, tengo tres costillas rotas

B: si no te hubieses metido a redentor, esto no hubiera pasado

C: has venido a regañarme como los niños pequeños, porque si es así, no tengo ganas de aguantarte

Lo soltó, casi haciéndolo trastabillar ante la incrédula mirada de él, puso sus manos en sus caderas y apretó la mandibula

B: ya esta bien Castle, quieres dejar esa actitud de niño pequeño y decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa, porque por esta actitud tuya, has terminado así

Lo vio suspirar y después de soslayo por el rabillo del ojo, ver como Martha sostenía a una muy peleona Alexis, que quería soltarse del agarre de su abuela y salir corriendo dirección donde estaban ellos, levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de él y se sintió pequeña cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no la miraba de la misma forma que antes ahora solo había frialdad

C: lo sé todo, todo

Arrugo el ceño sin comprender demasiado bien hasta que se fijo de nuevo en el rostro de él y ese último todo retumbo en su mente

C: todos estos meses has estado mintiéndome, te lo pregunte dos veces y las dos veces me negastes, te has estado riendo de mi y de mis sentimientos, me has hecho quedar como un absoluto estúpido y no ha tardado en venir un tipo más interesante que yo y de tu estilo para que salieras corriendo la otra noche con él

B: Castle, yo...

C: no, tú, nada, nada

Lo vio pasar por su lado y llegar hasta donde estaban su madre y su hija mientras ella seguía anclada en el piso, como si le hubiesen clavado unas estacas que le impedían moverse y salir corriendo detrás de él y explicarle, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ellos ya ni si quiera estaban allí, otra vez más él se iba y ella se quedaba clavada por él.


End file.
